Stage a comeback
by miehongchen
Summary: It's a spoil of the whole story.Please think carefully before you read. v
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Imperceptibly,it has been nearly a year.

After losing the remnants,the whole world seems to have lost the most important pillar. However,mitras are able to create something they've lost on account of the disappearance of remnants through their wisdom and hands. The world seems to be filled with peace now.

Under the bright blue sky as usual,a girl with brown hair stands there alone,looking into the distance with a flower in her hand. Now Irina has grown up. She is no longer childish,instead,ripe and introvert.

Since a year ago,when Rush left her,her life hasn't changed a lot,while the gaps in her heart can't be filled all the the time. The things are still there, but men are no more the same ones. She comes to this island everyday,surrounded by sea of flowers,cherishing the memory of the happy time they spent together.

"Irina!" A familiar voice comes over from a distant all at once she turns her head,a pretty blond man is running to her,with a smile on his face. Although they haven't seen each other for a long time,she is still friendly to him.

"Long time no see,Mr. David~~"She picks up a flower and gives him as a present.

"Thanks."David receives it happily,intoxicated in the sweet smell of flower.

"Since you come here far away from Athlum,what can i do for you?"Irina seems to have seen through his mind.

"Well I...I have nothing to do..."He blushed,"I just hope you and your parents can immigrate to Athlum. The remnants have disappeared,but we still need your help badly on many aspects. New devices shall be invented and developed,and various researches..."

She hesitated for a while,but she nodded her head at at last. David feels very glad about it,pulling her hand and running forward together with her.

The warmth in the palm of hand is so similar to his...She thinks secretly.


	2. Chapter2

The sacred land now has lost its brilliant color,only leaving some messy remains,which forms a desolate sight. Owing to few people having access to this place, it becomes moldy and gloomy,where spider webs exist here and there.

Because of receiving her lord's command,Emmy has to lead several soldiers to this remain in search of the fragments of remnants and devices which were left a year ago.

Frankly speaking,she is reluctant to stay in such a nasty place for more time even a second,but when she thinks of her mother's last wish,she'll grit her teeth to finish her task however difficult it is. Whether going to the front or doing various searches,she'll try her best to finish them because she clearly understands that it's her embassy to protect Athlum.

Gradually,she loses herself in thought until a soldier suddenly screams.

"La...lady Emmy!"That soldier is so frightened that he even stammers.

"Do you have any new discovery?"Emmy follows the voice,finding there is something lying on the ground not far away. When she comes closer,a figure comes to her view.

"La...lady Emmy,why does there exist something like human since this place has fallen into disuse for such a long time?"That soldier says,with fear filling his eyes,"Can...can it be a ghost?"

"Nonsense!How dares a ghost appear in full daylight ?"Emmy draws her sword alertly,and gets closer step by step.

When she is a few meters away from the distance,that figure trembles unexpectedly.

Just at that moment,when she raises the sword,she seems to have found something. Then follows the sound of dropping the sword,While the soldiers behind her are all surprised at her odd act.

His clothes is in tatters,but his dark short hair and the necklace hanging on his chest is still fresh in her memory. Is't it Rush?

Momentary,all sorts of feelings mixed hurriedly squats down,in surprise, he's still alive.

-  
When Rush wakes up,it's in the middle of the night. Bright moonlights sprinkles on the decorative wall through the window. He is now sitting on the bed,feeling dizzy. Surprisingly,he found there's no scar on his body,instead,someone has put a new set of clothes on him.

He and Conquerer all came to an end,did't they?Why can he wake up again?Can it be a dream?

He is unwilling to consider,for this just makes him more confused. Right now,he notices the one beside the bed. She leans there quietly,her eyes closed,who seems to be in deep sleep.

"Emmy..."He notes this name softly. Then he goes under the bed and sits beside her.

He gazes at her sleeping shape affectionately,her white skin and her thick eyelashes,lost in thought...There was someone,who had the familiar face,bearing so much on her shoulder.

At that time,in the Athlum's garden,she stood beside beautiful flowering shrubs,while her face was bloodless.

"If I have unforeseen disasters or accidents..."She was always back to him and unwilling to look back,while her manner of speaking was so firm. But he knew nothing.

"Are you joking auntie Emma?"He said with toothy smile,"Even monsters are afraid of you!How can it be any unforeseen disasters occuring to you?"

She sighed slightly. Her ice face turned soft,and then,her eyes became firm.

"Please take good care of my daughter,okay?"She finished her words calmly,with her eyes staring at the huge remnant across the sky. Rush the didn't understand the meaning of these words at that time until that happened...

When the prophetic words turned into reality,when she,who was like a lively dragon and an active tiger,turned into a cold body,he felt hurt and regretted. Why he was so ignorant and weak that he even cannot save this fairy godmother who had saved him from death for several times?

"Rush,it's not your fault."David always tried to comfort him, but he still felt guilty about it.

And finally,he chose to sacrifice himself.

Maybe through this way,everything will be over.

But, he's wrong again.

Destiny enabled him to come back to this world,which seemed to be decided in the unseen world. Perhaps,it's a chance god gave me to guard people I care about,Irina,David,and...Rush thinks silently,gratified and reaches out his hand to stroke her hair gently,and then ,smiles noncommittally.

The one who has slept deeply seems to have been aware of something, gradually opening her eyes. When she sees the guy in front of her,she suddenly jumps from the chair with a bump.

"Oh God bless!You're finally awake,Rush!~~~"Emmy shouted with great joy,"I was so worried about you!Never thought you can be awake again!It's indeed a miracle!~~"

Faced with such a intense reaction,he doesn't know how to reply at this moment,just saying:"Of course!Accompanied by such a young beautiful lady,how can i sleep any longer?"

"You..."She's face turns red immediately.

Then a sweet blow strikes in Rush's stomach at a breakneck speed.

"Ahhhh..."He cries,hand on stomach,"I'm sorry old woman..."

Then follows another blow...

"If you dare to say that again,I'll invite my lord to kick your ass~~Just wait and see!Hum..." She smiles evilly,carefully pats her skirts and only leaves Rush clutching his stomach. Oh my god,whom i have piss off?

A/N:Oh my POOR English~~I've spent really much time to write this fanfic~(due to my poor English)

So please read and review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Athlum Castle, David is sitting on his throne,with his head lowered, for his head is really on the spin from dealing with several national or international events which are happening these days. Now,what he wants is just to have a rest.

However, many things in this world can not be what you think like.

"My lord...There're messages from Miss Emmy." Here comes Torgal. Although he still looks very serious, he's never felt so happy before.

"Just spit it out..." He yawned with drowsy, now he doesn't want to hear any things except the affairs happening in his territory.

While THIS ONE is an exception.

"They've found Rush Sykes in that place, and he is still alive now."

"What?!" On hearing this news, David can no longer stay calm. He fleetly rises from his throne, rays of brilliant light seeming emitted from his eyes.

"Is that...REAL?"

His sudden behavior shocks both Blocter and Pagus, while Torgal just slightly nods his head.

"Now they're on their way home, and it won't be long before they arrive in Athlum."

"That's nice!" David sits down slowly, a reassuring smile appearing on his face. Nevertheless, Torgal still appears to be serious.

"Somehow, they didn't find conquerer in the sacred land."

"You mean..."Pagus says in disbelief, "He has left there earlier than Rush?"

He nodded his head. Apparently, they have no choice, for it's indicating the emergence of world war, and god knows what on earth conquerer will do and what's his next aim.

I've sworn i will never again let so many people killed in the war, but...if there is a war, there do exist sacrifice. What's more, the appearence of conquerer can threaten the whole world. David thinks secretly.

...

"Lord...Lord David!" A soldier runs towards them hurriedly, his eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

He kneels to the ground, out of breath.

"The states nearby are now all beset by troops named 'conquerer'...What should we do now?!"

"How can it be so rapid?" David says with surprise, clinching his hands, "Can it be he wants to RULE THE WORLD?! Damn it..."

Gradually, squeal and restless sound flux and reflux outside the castle. That is...the beginning of the war?

Anyhow, he will struggle with him till the end...He thinks to himself.

...

"So who THE HELL are you guys? Freeze there or you'll get your ass kicked. "Two soldier stand in the middle of the way, which prevents Rush and Emmy from moving on, "Haven't you blockheads even nocticed you're standing on the lands belonging to our great master named Conquerer? Oh, it's really a great shame that your asses will never have chances to leave alive for you'll be soon sent to the HELL~! HAHAHAHA ..."

"Oh god how could it be?" Rush murmurs, glancing around. More and more enemies approach, weapons in hand.

"God knows what've happened." Emmy responds in a low voice, "Anyway, clean them off as quickly as possible okay? We cannot make them wait for us so long."

Then, she makes a gesture. Soldiers behind her swiftly draw their swords out, and it doesn't take a long time before they bring an end to their enemies.

However, good times doesn't last long.

A large number of troops come in, and encircle them tightly.

"Now we can fight side by side again." Rush seems not to hate to fight in this terrible situation, instead, he is some bit fond of it. He picks up a sword, assuming a posture for fight.

"Prepare yourself then." She smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

The war has already beginning.

With the Conquerer's troops arriving at Athlum, people there all feel scared and helpless though Athlum's troops are trying their best to resist. Fires, arrows, swords and crowds combine together, mixed with smells of blood and smog. People sream; people die. The whole world has almost been a hell, the hell where peole have to suffer pains, horrors, and even death.

The journey to Athlum is long and seems to be endless. Although Emmy's troops have set out their homing two days before, they still, needless to say, on their halfway. As a matter of fact, they are now in the great sand sea, where sun broils the dene hard without any rain falling. Not to mention, all of them are tired and thirsty. Many of them fall down for the lack of water, but they stand up and hang in lines at last for their homesick. Now, almost every corner of the world is carrying through wars. They miss their families, their friends, and...are eager to ensure their safety.

"Wait..."All of a sudden, Emmy raises her arm, gesturing the signal to stop.

"Have you found anything wrong?" She whispers to Rush.

"Anything wrong? There's nothing except that dreadful sunlight and capacious sand sea." He replies.

"That IS the strange thing." She emphasizes, "We haven't met with any monsters...I mean,creatures for quite a long time. Does it seem natural?"

"Oh, that sounds like to be...Uhhh a bit true. But what does it imply?"

"You should have realized what i mean. That.."

Suddenly, a huge noise emerges, then followed by a huge collapse. The sands begin to soften, sooner form a great hole.

"Damn..." Rush curses to himself, when he is quickly got in the sands, and finally drop in the hole...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

A scream from the bedroom.

David hurriedly rushes into the room, finding the girl on the bed scratching the quilt, eyes filled with frighten and panic.

"Have a nightmare again?" He comes next to her, comforting her with pity and care, "Poor Irina, since the war began, you even haven't had a good sleep at night. You know you shouldn't have worried this, I'll arrange anything well..."

"I'm sorry Mr David..." Irina replies with concern," But Rush and Miss Emmy still haven't been back yet, and it's been quite a few days...There are wars going on everywhere...I..I'm so afraid..." She snorts, then tears running down her face.

"It'll be okay, they'll arrive in there soon." David hugs her tightly to comfort her," It'll be okay, I swear."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Rush comes to consciousness, he finds himself in a big cave. No, not just a cave, it's more likely the place he've been before.

"The first path?" He murmurs to himself, but shortly after, he shakes his head unbelievebly," No, it can't be..."

He struggles to stand up, but his hip and legs are in such great pain that he even has to lean against the wall beside him to keep balance. He looks up, the "entrance" is almost 10 or more meters high, so it's impossible for him to climb up, morever; his legs still hurt a lot.

He looks around, there's nothing except rocks and mosses, and moist all the time. Unexpectedly, he sees a familiar figure in blue lie there, not far away from him.

As soon as he realizes who it is, he swiftly runs towards her. While she is still unconscious now.

"Hey Emmy, are you okay?" Rush pats her on the shoulder slightly and repeats her name. Luckily, she opens her eyes.

"Rush..." She moans, " Och..."

"Are you hurt? Is that serious?"

"Thanks, I'm still okay stand up by myself." But when she tries to stand, she feels her legs are in such huge pain that she cannot help leaning on him.

"God damn..."She curses. When she finally stand steadily, she turns to him.

"Where are we?"She asks.

"I donno." He shrugs and says," Maybe it's someplace under the great sand sea like the subway or somethin' "

"Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure...When i was awake, you're the only one I could see."

"Oh dear what the hell has happened..." She whispers. After thinking for a while, she seems to have made the decision.

"No matter what's happened, we should find a way out first!" She clenches her fist, heading for the way in front of her. However, Rush seems to be not satisfied with it.

"Oh my beautiful lady Emmy, I can understand your anxiety, but I'm so tired and hurt now, so can we rest for..."

"Just have a rest as you want, and I'll go as I want. Never hope I'll help you when your ass is getting kicked."

"Alright I'm sorry for my words, okay?" Rush sighs," Don't leave too away from me cuz I'm so scared...Ohooooo..."

Emmy laughs a little:" Good. Then we have to set off right now."

"Sure~~Here we gooo~~~~~" He cheers.

"You moron..." She mumbles, smiling at him mildly.

There is such a moist and nasty cave, even no other creatures except spiders would stay here. Rusty, rotten smells exist here and there, which make them feel almost turned.

Endless way.

Rush is sure they have walked for more than four hours, but there still seems to be no end. What's more, he feels more and more tired and hungry; his legs start refusing to uphold his body, for the pain becomes fiercer and harder.

He isn't able to move on any longer. He's shocked when Emmy speeds up in front of him and is seemingly not tired or exhausted at all.

"Hey, can we have a break now since we've been through such a long way? I'm tired out..." He compromises, bending down to have a deep breath.

"WWWWhat?" She turns her face, "So you don't want to go out as soon as possible and just willing to starve to death there right?"

"Come on...Now I'm so tired even to death there~!" He yells, "Not everybody can be so energetic like you do you know?"

Unexpectedly, She lowers her head in despair and sorrow.

"Sorry I don't really mean..."She moans," I'm just...too scared...Neither of us know what's happening in Athlum...and ..."

She chokses with sobs, cause she never wants to cry right here in front of anyone. She even didn't cry when her mother passed away. She is a soldier, a general, she should always show how strong and confident she is, not the side of fragil or weakness.

Even though, she fails to hold back her tears this time.

Her face turns bright red, with so many tears streaming down her face when she realize her weakness confronted with the breaking out of wars and the death of innocent people. Now she loses all control of her mood; she cries like a baby, uncontrollably.

"Hey..." He doesn't know how to comfort her, just standing there and watching her crying.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you uhhh..." He stammers," I'm not deliberate..."

Oh shit...He curses to himself, Rush you idiot, try to act something!

With shyness, he puts his arms around her waist, and let her face buried in his chest. Maybe just this time, it's all that he can do.

A short moment after, she stops crying.

"Feeling better now?" He whispers.

She nods her head, unwilling to leave his hug, which makes him blush.

"I've never hugged others like this." She murmurs, with tears in her eyes.

"How can be that?" He asks in surprise.

"Both my parents are generals, and I had few chances to see them for they were too busy to take care of me, so I was brought up by the maids and servants. My father died in a war with proud several years ago, and not long after, my mother passed away as you saw. I have no friend cause the daily training is so strict that I even have no time for social activities. "

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"But when I met with you, Lord David, Miss Irina and other generals, my life has changed. I was so...glad when we fought side by side, talked, laughed together...I don't want to lose all of these..."

He is stunned. She never shows her real feelings and always pretends to be so strong, Which lets him more and more eager to protect her, keep her from any dangers.  
In the faint lights from the little hole in the top, he sees her face so white, her body so slim and her lips so sexy.

God, she looks so pretty.

Now, he can no longer deny his true affection in his heart- he's already fallen for her. This sweet feeling comes so fast, even faster than the moment he realize it. He opens his mouth, seeming to be going to say something.

"E...Emmy..."He mutters,"I never want to lose you either...I...I..."

"What?" Emmy asks with her eyes wide-open, full of curiosity.

Damn it! He curses to himself, blushing. Rush, just get your eyes fixed on her and tell her YOU WANT HER. You can sure easily get these simple three words out, aren't you?

"I...I mean you look exceptionally beautiful and..."

"Thank you."She smiles.

"And I have to say, I am deeply..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

A scream lacerates the silence in the cave, which catches their mind.

"Oh no...There must be something happening..."

"Let's go and have a watch!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

"Asinine human being, you'll be punished for the mistakes you've made...the disappearance of the remnants."

The blond man stands on the top of the mountain, looking down, seeing the world full of dirt, blood and filth. His misanthropy is getting harder. He revenges, possessing the whole world, killing people thousands and hundreds.  
He laughs.

BANG!

Then comes another explosion. He smirks, eyes turning red, and then, turning normal. Rush Sykes, you'll regret for your resistence one day, and your blood will be the sacrifice. He thinks, red lights surrounding him with a monstrous smile on his face.

He turns his head, vanishing in the deep of the forest...


	5. Chapter 5

The stars shine brightly in the sky, and the moonlight filters through the leaves, embracing the gloomy ground. Sounds of explosion still can be heard clearly though it's deep in the night, the night which is no longer quiet and serene.

The war has never ended.

No one knows what'll happen next, who will win and who, will be the loser; who will die and who will survive.

It's midnight now.

Although David have told her to have a good rest and do not leave her room, Irina still cannot fall asleep partly due to the explosion sounds and noises. More, she is terribly worried about Rush and Emmy, cause she's already treated them as the most important people in the world.

Are they still alive? Mr. David told me so but...there's dangerous everywhere. She thinks to herself, standing in the garden, watching the starlight shed on the her favourate flowers.

This most agreeable scene seems to become the most horrible one in her eyes. She is so scared, not only because of her own safety, but also others', and she can hardly imagine what her life will be if she loses Rush and her friends.

No...They must be safe and sound now, because never lies. She comforts herself, picking up a flower and crossing her fingers. She prays for their safety; it's only what she can do now.

In the bedroom, David is processing his documents. He hasn't slept well for several days while he's not tired at all because only he himself knows it is his duty to protect Athlum during the war and if he don't govern it, the consequence can be out of imagination. And partly, he misses Rush so.

Still now, his smile, his voice is getting deeper in his heart. Never has a person impressed him so much, like an arrow piercing into his cold heart. Never has a friend stolen so much of his yearn from his mind. And never has one...has brought such a lovely girl to him...

He looks out of the window, finding the brown-hair girl standing alone in the garden. His eyes softens, then a gentle smile spreading on his face. Everytime he meets Irina, he feels as if he is the happiest man in the world. Of course, he wants her smile, living without pain and misery, being happy everyday. But the fact is cruel.

Conquerer has divested everything-the peace, the happiness and the smile on her face. It happened so suddenly that he even didn't know how to be confronted with it. He clenches his fist, but it's no use. All that he can do, is to protect his country, his people, his friends. To reach for it, he has to work continuously, day and night.

"Peace do will come." He murmurs, with full determination.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

The blond girl in red appears in the darkest side of the cave, who seems to be fighting with several man, using superior mystic arts to attack while other man, using their swords to strike against her. When Rush and Emmy has arrived, the fight is getting much fiercer and harder.

In spite of girl's incredible ability of using mystic arts, she's still in the inferior side. The moment she's distracted by the intruders, other man have already caught her on her both arms, with a sword straghtly piercing into her chest.

Suddenly, Rush has realized something.

"No...That-that's Sheryl!~" He promptly rushes directly to those people, drawing his sword out with great anger, ready to kick them harshly with no mercy. To his astonishment, all of them block in an unbelievable speed and gives him a sweet blow in his stomach, then following a buttok which forces him to get down with great pains on his bones.

Who are they and why they can be so strong? It's only thing he thinks when he sees Emmy beated harshly and then lying unconscious beside him yet Sheryl, even worse, getting a huge crack on her chest where bloody streams down till the ground.

All enemies around them seem to be satisfied, smiling and chatting. Not even for a while, two of them lifts Sheryl up and runs away and another two does all the same, making him extremly angry.

"What the shit are you nuts going to do?!" Rush struggles to stand up, but he finds his wounds hurt and bleed so much that he even cannot move. Biting his lower lip, he tries again, yet still fails.

"Are you guys deaf? I've..." Suddenly comes a blow on his head, after that he loses all the consciousness...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Where is it? The hell?

A muddy smell filters in is nose, stimulating his physical body, waking his tired heart up.

Rush strives to open his eyes. When the sight gets clearer, he finds himself in a small room, with his hands tied tightly on his back. He glances around, finding Emmy and Sheryl are both here, just beside him, unconscious yet maybe still alive.

He tried to move, surprisingly finding his wounds don't bleed anymore but still a little hurt. According to this, he deduces he's been unconscious for quite a few days and now, they must be moved to a external place, not in that caves nor the Great Sand Sea. But, where is it anyway?

Then he gazes at the scene out of the only window, dozens of flags floating in the air, and the pattern on them is...

There must be Conquerer's beachhead, and the man attacked us before must be his troops. He thinks to himself, head down.

But...why? They have that rights and strength, but why they didn't kill us and just tied us there? Whatever plans do they have?

He still loses deep in thought until it comes a small noise.

"Uhhh..."

"Emmy, are you okay?" He turns to her, asking and trying to get closer.

"Yeah..." She replies, aching and spinning in head, "Still alive, aren't we? Who are those enemies and where are we?"

"I'm not sure...I guess we are in the beachhead of Conquerer and-those guys are his flunkies."

"I see..."

She tries to get the ties off but it's too tight. With annoyment and anger, only she can do is to curse.

"I'll devote all that i have to him if one can tell me how to get this shit off..."

"I'll be more than willing to tell you if I'm not in the same situation." He jokes.

After a while, they both keep their eyes on the third one in this room-Sheryl, for she's still unconscious now, which may owe to her bleeding too much before. She looks exceptionally pale and painful despite she hasn't come to herself.

"Seems our honored guests have waken up."

With the huge sound of kicking the door, a blond man comes in, followed by several soldiers. The man is really big-He is almost two metres tall and his body is muscular, with goatee on his face. From the deduction, he might be the leader of this troop.

He comes close to Emmy, fingers slipping through her chin till her neck.

"See what I've captured, the fXXkin' general of Athlum~!" He smirks, while Emmy just bites her lower lip with no words. However, his behaviour becomes ruder and violenter.

"How pretty you are...It's really a waste for you to be a general." He violently pinches her chin, forcing her to directly look at him, "Try some new, such as...being my woman and..."

He leans forward, but only gets a glowering.

"What shits are you mad-guy talkin' about?!" Rush yells to him, clenching his fist," If you dare to touch her again, I'll KILL you do ya know?"

"Humph..."The man smirks, then turning into laughter," With you? Hahaha..."

Now he is got rage. Anger, annoyment...the mixture of emotions have all broken out, with a huge power buried in his heart, seeming to be going to erupt. A green light bursts out through his eyes, the rope is torn into pieces by this great power. Now, he is truly angry. His body is burning like a bunch of fire, agressive and fatal. He raises his head, staring extremly angrily at that man who is much more bigger and taller than him, fearless.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

" Cut it out, little baby boy."He laughes, drawing out a sharp broadsword, eyes filled with coldness and bloodiness, "Let's see how much strength you have. So don't let me down, my sweetie boy~~"


	6. Chapter 6

The noise of cheers, cries, the clash of swords.

There cannot be a nice quiet place.

The wounds hurt greatly, a huge pain from her chest seems to be tearing her apart, forcing her to come to herself.

Sheryl opens her eyes, only to find a frightening sight. Bodies lie on the ground here and there in the sea of blood while two men, are fighting with weapons at close quarters outside, their clothes dyed with dazzling red blood.-That might be the bloodiest scene she's ever went through.

She's so scared, partly for her weakness due to the wounds on her chest and her tied hands; morever; the rotting bodies are horrified. She's so afraid she'll be one of them soon after.

But to her relief, when she glances around, a familiar figure catches her eyes.

Beside her, Emmy is tied tightly either, with her back against the wall, no scaring or frighten in her eyes, only furious and annoyment. After quite a while, she begins to realize she's been awake.

"Hey, Sheryl." Emmy turns to her, her face lights up a little, "How do you feel now?"

"Not bad~~" Sherly squeezes a smile, but when she tends to move a little to get closer, a tearing pain appears again.

"Och..." She moans. Lowering her head, she finds the wound open and blood streaming down through her chest, which makes her panic. She bleeds so much that her voice even trembled.

"Please be calm Sheryl!~" Her eyes are fixed on hers," We are sure to be safe, I'll be soon to find a way to untie these stucks." She guarantees, while she's still a bit nervous about her injuries.

"Th...Thank you, but..."

"Give me a hand, will you?"

"Ye...Yes?" She raises her eyebrows, curious and anxious.

"See the body on the right side of you? There's a dagger in his hand. And I wonder if you can reach for it." She glimpses at her right side and says.

"Uhhh...I'll try my best!" Her face lights up, then using her right leg to kick the dagger near her, trying to not make much noise. Then she've managed to do it.

The dagger slips through, and finally stops closely near Emmy's tied hands. She uses her all strength to struggle against the force, take it up and, cut the tieing rope.

"Hang in there Sheryl. Just give me two more minutes!" She feels the cold sweat from her forehead dropping down when Sheryl is getting unconscious for bleeding too much. She is more than anxious now, not just because Sheryl is dying now, but because, out of her realization, she's her comrade and, her friend. She cannot see her friend suffer, even to death.

Fortunately, she succeeds in cutting off the rope. She promptly comes near her and unties hers, then tearing a piece of cloth down from her skirt, bundaging her deep cut tightly to prevent bleeding.  
"No...Don't close your eyes Sheryl..." She murmurs, with one arm keeping her head higher and another, patting her shoulder slightly.

Shit! The wound is still bleeding.

"...I'm okay...Just let me have a rest now...I'm so tired..." She mutters, "Just for a while..."

"Hey, are you idiot!? You'll catch cold if you sleep there, I don't want to..." She sobs, while she still keep calm for she never wants her to see her grief, "Don't be so stupid now, and I'll take you out of there, back to your hometown."

"My hometown? Ha..." She replies sorrowfully, " I have no hometown now, and only, there exists Conquerer's." Tears shed down on her pale face, while she still can't hold back her strong emotions at last.

"Their troops intruded in our homeland but why, why no one dared to fight against them?! Why they're all afraid of them?!...I was faced with them in the cave but I failed to defeat them, why I'm so fragile..."

"That's enough Sheryl, no more words now, you shouldn't be so agitated, that won't do any good to your cuts."

"I... know..." Her eyes are fading, but Emmy still strongly wants her keep conscious. She pats her even more heavily but, she fails.

Sheryl has lost all her consciousness, her arms slipping down to the ground and her eyes closed. Though this, luckily, she still have breath.

Emmy attempts to put her back up and take her out of the room despite the fact she's almost worn out. Successfully, they both reaches out of the room, bodies of soldiers almost piling up on their way, littering all over it.

That sick horrible sight makes her stomach turns.

She hurriedly rushes out with Sheryl, the coming fresh air relaxes her a bit. She cannot completely be off guard when she notices not far away from her, two man are fighting fiercely and harshly.

And the fact is, Rush has gone mad again.

Green lights are emitted from his dark, deep eyes and murderous surrounds him. He looks more alike a monster than an ordinary person. Sword in hand, he attacks that leader in a unbelievable speed, while that leader, who seems to be stronger, is got in the poor side. He just defends and even doesn't have any chance to strike back. Through his eyes, she can not see his elation and conceit before, but fear and panic.

"What...the fxxk!" That man curses. His soldiers have all sacrificed and he, is the only who survives from Rush's talon. Seeing the piling bodies, the man's raged. He yells, raising his broadsword, rushing to him and aiming at his chest.

With a huge sound of crack, the man stops, aware of the tearing pain in his stomach. He lowers his head, only to see the sword through his stomach, blood spitting out with the skin and flesh splitting and breaking forth.

As Rush draws his sword behind, the big man collapses.

"Your skills are so so." Rush smirks, kicking his body violently, "That's really disappointed, isn't it? "

He laughes in a sick voice, kicking his body again and again, which makes Emmy exceptionally scared. Is it really Rush?

He's insane, isn't he?

Emmy wants to drag Sheryl away, but it seems too late. The evil green eyes have already turned to her direction, filled with his hunger for blood. He slowly walks near, the sound of his footsteps seem to be the most noisy, nasty and horrible she's ever heard in this deadly silent circumstance.

"So...you're the next?" His low voices echos in this wild, winds blowing fiercely through the bodies, drying the fresh blood on them. He stands in the middle of them, quite like a demon, a devil, a...bloodiest killer. But why? Why does this mysterious power still exist in his body while he's no longer a remnant now? Why he can lose all his humanity once the power breaks out?

Lord knows.

Emmy doesn't reply, yet frowns. With no hesitation, she draws out both of her swords, confronted directly with him. She knows, she has no choice and she has to prevent him from kiling more people, no matter the good or the bad. What's more, she has to protect Sheryl, her friend, though she's half dead now.

"If you really hate me so much..." She glares at him, raising her two swords, "Then sorry, I have to send you to the heaven, Rush... No, you're no longer Rush now."

"Humph, pretty smart." He blinks, then bursting into a laughter, "Yes, I'm not that stupid idiot, I'm the fragment of remnant, the dark side of him."

"How can it be..." She lowers her head, puzzled. All remnants have disappeared for almost a year, but, why the fragments can exist? And the power...

No time to consider about it, Emmy. Now the utmost urgent is the enemy in front of you.

Then swiftly comes an attack. She narrowly escapes it and raises a sword to block, another one to strick back. However, the moment she's nearly piercing into his chest, he vanishes.

"What the hell?" She utters, staring about. He appears at her left side.

"Quite impressive, my girl, yet you're still not fast enough." Another attack storms to her, she hardly jumps aside and blocks weakly, out of breath. She tries to attack back and get him, but when she mets his attack, she realizes his strength is far higher than hers and so does his defence.

She goes a few steps back, but the stormy strength is so strong that he harshly pushes her to ground.

He is triumphant now, holding down on her shoulder and getting on the top. She struggles to free herself but she cannot. Despair, anxiety spring to her heart, leaving her in deep sorrow.

"Are you ready to embrace death, girl?" He grins, eyes turning into bloody red, "Or...be my woman?"


	7. Chapter 7

"GUYS! Zero in on our foes!"

"Shut up!"

Nora has already got bored with Boulson's chatter, shooting a glare at him while crushing a soldier with her big hammer. However, more enemies approach, malevolently. If it isn't for their hug e quantity, they should have conquered their strong point now.

"Calm down lady." Caedmon emphasizes, "The fight is getting more furious, prepare yourself." He rolls a few enemies back, but more get close.

"God damn this endless fight." Boulson shouted," We must get through this close siege!"

BOOM!

With a huge explosion, they all threw themselves quickly to the ground in case they'are torn into pieces. When the smoke clears, they slowly stand up, then flicking the dust off their clothes and coughing a little.

"Those guys have bombs. We should be more careful!" He states, coughing.

Out of question, the battle betweem them is becoming exceedingly fiercer, which is beyond his expection, yet he's always convinced their victory will come. Conquerer has led the whole world into a chaos, killing and plundering. His patience is challenged, and no doubt, Conquerer will be made to pay for all of this.

"Are you guys alright?" He hurriedly runs to his comrades, asking them with concern. After confirming that they're all safe and sound, he sighs with relief.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

"How many left?"

"T...two my master."

The middle-aged blond man closes his eyes, clenching his fist with anxiety and anger, while his subordinate, who is standing tremulously in front of him, stammers. The man's cold eyes threaten him so much that he even daren't to meet directly to them.

"Which?" The blond man asks again, emotionlessly, his fierce blue eyes fixed on that subordinate.

"Celapaleis and Athlum my master..."

"I'll give you four days to occupy them. Don't let me wait for too long." He turns back, frowning slightly, but his tone is still as cold as before, "My patience is limited, you know. If four days after, you cannot complete this task all the same, you'll end like those shits..."

That subordinate nervously takes a quick glance at piling bodies near him, which were once his comrade-in-arms, cold sweat dripping down his cheeks. He clearly understands that, under majority situation, he'll be one of them soon. Filled with fears, he turns round and runs out in a flurry.

"What a flunkey..." Conquerer mutters to himself, sitting down on the throne of Elysion, smirking, "Let me see how long dare you fight against me, marquis of Athlum." After a while, he finds himself impatient of sitting, so he quickly stands up and goes outside. Standing on the top of Elysion's castle and overlooking the ground, he feels pleased, even more pleased than the period when the first time he woke up, punishing human with his great power and killing the traitors like nipping ants. Now, the major territory belongs to him, where his troops are standing and flags are fluttering.

However, those are far from his satisfactory. The throne in his flesh is struggling against him none the less. What's more, that remnant has been bring back to life again, which is the only one has capacity competing with him, while owing to both of them having lost their remnant power, he's lost telepathy between them as well. So he has no idea where he actually is.

Find him. That's all in his mind.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

"Take this!" The coming punch hits precisely and swiftly on the back side of his head, making him blackout. Emmy, curious and frightened, hasn't recognized people in front of her until he falls to the ground heavily, getting in to unconscious. She slowly stands up and stares at them, uncertain of what just happened.

"It's not gentle of you to tease a girl, buddy." Baulson chuckles. When he realizes who the girl is, happiness and surprise raises from the bottom of his heart.

"Hey, Emmy, long time no see!" He cheers, agitated, "It's really a BIG surprise to see you there! Look, we've just conquered this strongpoint! That's AWESOME, isn't it? If you're willing to give us a hand, I think we can surely and easily break the next one and..."

"Wait a minute Baulson!" Caedmon abruptly cuts in, pointing at the one lying on the ground," Isn't this guy...Rush?"

"What?" Baulson comes close, seizing him up seriously, the bursting into a yell, "How can it be..."

Both of them turn their head to Emmy, with shock and curiosity.

"Just listen to me, please." She emphasizes, "Rush's gone MAD and will kill everyone in his sights. Just before you arrived there, he almost took me to the HELL. We must find a way to bring him normal."

"It's always easier said than done." Caedmon replies calmly, "Since he's unconscious here, what shall we do for him?"

"I'm not sure..." She lowers her head, helplessly. Then, she turns to Sheryl.

"Anyway, we shall save her first, she's bleeding nearly to death!" She rushes to her, examining her cuts and put pressure on it to prevent bleeding. Nora slightly nods her head and helps her to carries Sheryl on her back when Baulson do the same to Rush.

"Let's send them to the hospital nearby, as soon as possible!" Baulson exclaims, speeding up as a sign to let others follow.


	8. Chapter 8

After accepting a very long-time emergency treatment, Sheryl is getting much better than before, bleeding stopped and injuries disinfected, her pale face is turning rosy. She has been out of danger now though she's still not come to herself.

Rush is placed in the room not away from Sheryl's. The room is not very big but very comfortable and clean, with the wall painted pure white and a flowerpot put on the windowsill, the delicate fragrance filling the air. When he wakes up, opening his eyes and moaning in pain, Baulson has just come in.

At first, he is on the alert and suspects whether he is absolutely normal, so he takes a few steps back, glaring at him vigilantly.

"Baulson? Is it you?" He hardly and slowly gets up from bed, eduring the pain from the cuts and broken-bones, asking in a quite low voice.  
"Rush? You guy..." Until he's sure of his being absolutely normal, he comes closer and sigh with a relief," I thought you were mad again. It seems wrong..."

"Long time no see...Wait, what did you say?" Rush gazes at him unbelievably, "I...have gone mad? ...But when and where? I cannot remember..."

"Just a few hours, may be shorter before, have you really forgotten all of this?"  
He slightly nods his head, biting his lips and replies nothing. He is certain to have hurt quantities of innocent people due to his going crazy, causing many tragedies against his conscience. Up till now, he still cannot control it.

"So...Tell me what happened." He murmurs.

"I'm not sure, maybe you can ask the witness." Baulson shrugs, "Don't blame yourself too much, and your friends are all alive now." He smiles, then turning back and going out of the room.

His face suddenly lights up with joy. Yeah, Sheryl and Emmy are still alive, in this hospital. He is so excited that cannot wait even a second to see them here, so he struggles to stand up and hobble to the door. Unexpectedly, when he just walks out, he nicely bumps into Haruko.

"Hey, Rush, you're not allowed to walk now, the injures are serious..." She commands, but he don't even listen to her.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay Haruko~~See ya then~~~" He promptly passes by with a grin, when she realizes, he's already disappeared in her sight.

"Yeah..." She slightly shakes her head, sighing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Emmy is sitting beside Sheryl, changing her bandage into a new one. Though her injures have changed better, there's still a lot of treatments to do until they're completely healed.

BANG!

The noise sounds like a huge explosion, but in fact, it's just a sound of opening the door.

"Hey, the patient needs quiet..."

A tight hug storms to her, with two arms around her shoulder, forcing her against his from the chest to the knee.

"Enough, Rush!" The hug is so tight that she cannot even breathe, " I'M NEARLY OUT OF BREATH!" She cries.

"Sorry..." He releases her reluctantly, blushed, "I was just too excited..."

"So it seems that you've totally recovered yeah?" She mocks, chuckling, "Now let's return Athlum and..."

"Geez...That's too fast!" He complains and pretends, "The injuries hurt a lot! Och..."

"Cut it out." She smiles, "Tell you a good news, your sister is safe and sound, and Athlum troops have annihilated a great amount of Conquerer's troops, which means, we are in a superior condition now."

"REALLY?" He kicks up his heels, shouting for joy, "That's soooooooo GREAT!"

"Hey KEEP QUIET Rush!"

"Okay..." He lowers his head shyly, his puppy-like eyes full of joy and cheer.

"So when will we set out?" He cannot resist the happiness from the bottom of his heart, asking quickly with his tongue," I am so dying to see my dearest sister and my friends!"

"Well...Are you serious? Shouldn't you rest here for a while and heal your wounds?" She stands up and curiously replies.

"How about tomorrow morning? ...That's OK, then!~~~See you tomorrow~~~~"

"WAIT..."

She wants to persuade him to rest for a few days but it's too late, for he has already slipped out of the room.

"Well...I doubt if you're truly injured." She sighs, glimpsing at the open door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, they are coming! Hey~~~~" The guard, who was just bored and nearly fell asleep when leaning against the gate, wave his hand violently at the coming troop after noticing them, shouting and laughing, thus leading to a great burst of cheering of other guards.

Through the ruins and the smoke of war, they are deliberately and straightly moving forward, and, stop quiely when close enough. The blond woman-the leader of the troop, just slightly nods her head at the over-excited guards, smiling naturally and gracefully, and the dark-haired man beside her, hand on hip, is grinning like the brightest sun in the sky.

"It's really an honor to see you arrive there safe and soundly Miss Emmy and ~~~" One of the guards steps forward and bows at them with great joy, "We were so worried when we heard of the rumours that you'd been killed in an accident and even the the skeletons not saved. Thanks to the god you've come, we can finally ensure your safety now! We never afford to lose such an excellent general again..."

"So I've already told you they couldn't have died you idiot, and you shouldn't have believed the rumours sweeping over the town, cause that's not always real you know." Another guard cannot help but laugh at the silliness of him, at the same time, punches him on his back. He turns around and curses to him secretly, but soon appear to be smiling again.

"Lord David and Miss Irina have missed you badly, so come in and follow me please." The guard turns and walks away, others following.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Loneliness.

That's all that he's feeling during these days.

The castle is quieter and more silent than any days before. Torgal and Blocter have been charging at the battlefront to fight with enemies while Pagus, has been staying in his study all the time with his men to analyze the temporary situation and formulate a battle plan. He is, however, not free at all though his generals have solved many problems he was once concerned about, for he has to do more than he has expected-not only dealing with piling paperworks, but also maintaining the high spirits of his troops. These are annoying, burdensome, even irksome, which is spinning in head.

Standing up, he wants to lay his work aside for a while go out for a walk, breathing some fresh air though all the surroundings there seem lifeless without any vitality. No sunshine, only heavy clouds cover the sky. He sighs, walking directly to the garden, a few blossoms catching his eyes.

Spring is coming. He thinks to himself. But why haven't they arrived until now? He's tired and painful, not because his heavy work, but because the thoughts of him, which torture him strongly and immensely. He's tried to control this exceeding feeling, so he can focus fully on his work. But he's wrong, the feeling is growing stronger in his heart, swallowing and occupying it, nearly driving him mad.

Never has one impressed him so, understood him so, and...tortued him so. Yes, that guy has stolen his heart, which was once cold and irritable, now falling into an awful pain of pine.

His heart is burning like a fire, while his thoughts are storming to him like flood, gradually eroding him like thousands of arrows piercing into his body, hundreds of needles embedding into his heart. It hurts a lot.

He presses his left hand deeply in his chest, a drip rolling down his cheek.

"I've missed you so bad, Rush. " He speaks quietly, not expecting a familiar voice to be heard out of nowhere.

"Hey, glad to see you here, Dave!~~"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Emmy is carefully cleaning her longsword given by her mother, with the corner of her lips curveing a bit, and a feeling of happiness coming across her. Needless to say, she's perfectly finished this task and beyond her expectation, Rush hasn't disappeared and is now brimming with energy. In addition, the situation of the war is getting better to them, more and more people have been found alive and sent to the shelters, out of danger.

On thinking of the smiling face of David, the warmth always comes to her mind. She loves his smiling, and never wants to see him desperate or upset, or frowning without a word, which worry her a lot. Although she hasn't been his man as long as Torgal, Blocter or Pagus have, she has to admit that she understands him more than anyone of them, and is deeply fascinated by him-his handsome face, his magnetic voice, his everything...

Her brain is filled with him, which makes her feel guilty. She is a general yet he is a marquis, so however much she cares him, she likes him, it's impossible for them to be together, and anyone in the town will think the same. She can no longer resist the impulse to meet him right now.

Putting the sword aside, she steps out of the room without hesitation to find him. Pacing through a long corridor, she stops beside the garden, which was once her mother's favourate place in the castle. Against the bushes, she can still feel the sweet scents of grass and blossom.

She steps closer, attempting to have a clearer sight of the garden, yet, the coming sight nearly tears her heart apart.

"You..." She murmurs, putting her hands to her mouth to cover up her astonishment at the two people who are hugging with each other tightly and affectionately.

It's a while since they notice Emmy, who's astonished and standing aside, so they reluctantly loosen each other.

"Hey, Emmy, how long have you been here..." Rush scratches his hair with embarrassment, "Sorry we didn't noticed you..."

"Enough..." She sobs out, almost bursting into tears, but she succeeds in holding back," Okay, don't try to explain anything. I've clearly understood..."

"Wait..."

But that's too late. She's alrealy run away, vanishing in the garden, and only leaving a string of tears.

"Hey, she must have mistaken something!" He shouts in anxiety, "Wait Emmy ! Listen to me!~~~" He rushes out hurriedly, fully neglecting the confused and frustrated expression on David's face.

You're such an idiot Rush. You'll never know my heart. David sighs to himself, maybe I'm too over-possessive...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

A/N: Hohoho~~~~~! A love triangle!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I LOVE THIS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

Well I have to apologize for the erratic update cause sometimes I have to finish my homeworks and deal with exams so I cannot update it soon. Latihanmenulis ShadowGOUF Zeyro hopelessroman Thank you for the support~~~~!*Hug hug hug hug hug*

I'll try my best to finish this fiction~~~~Hahaha ~~~~~


End file.
